The present invention relates in general to training devices and in particular to avionics maintenance training devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an avionics maintenance training device for training cognitive and psychomotor skills using actual and functional physically replicated avionics components.
In the avionics industry, when a problem arises on broad an aircraft, it is important to isolate and fix the problem in a timely and efficient manner. To accomplish this goal, avionics technicians must be properly trained to maintain the equipment on broad the aircraft. Modern military and civilian aircrafts are very expensive and complex. This has lead to an increase in sophisticated training devices for training avionics technicians.
Typically, actual avionics components are used in avionics maintenance training (AMT) devices. However, training devices that use actual avionics components can be expensive. In addition, in a military setting, it is desirable that the training device contains a minimum number of actual avionics components to maximize the supply of the avionics components for other purposes.
More recently in AMT devices, computer simulations have been used to replace the actual avionics components. While such training devices provide a cost effective method from using expensive avionics components, these training devices are not designed to teach important psychomotor skills that are important in the training of maintenance technicians.
In addition, AMT devices that use computer simulations to replace actual avionics components lack realism. Furthermore, it is difficult to update the training device to track equipment software changes.
To train both cognitive and psychomotor skills in maintenance training, it is important that the avionics components in a training device have a similar appearance and feel to the actual components. It is also desirable to have a cost efficient and easily upgradeable training device.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a training device that simulates operation of an aircraft for training key cognitive and psychomotor skills. The training device physically resembles an aircraft""s cabin assembly and has the same ground clearance as the aircraft. In the training device, the actual avionics components that are not pertinent to training are replaced with placards.
The training device includes a processor for running an actual operational flight program of the aircraft. The training device further includes at least one actual avionics component for providing signals or data to the operational flight program. The training device also includes non-functional and functional physically replicated avionics components, as defined below, to replicate additional avionics components. Still further, the training device includes another processor for running a simulation program to simulate aircraft system conditions. The simulation program also generates signals or data for the functional physically replicated avionics components and generates other signals or data for the operational flight program.
The replicated avionics components are three-dimensional components with physical characteristics similar to the actual avionics components they replicate. The actual and replicated avionics components are located in the training device in positions similar to positions of the avionics components in the aircraft. This allows for the training of key psychomotor skills because the accessibility of these components on the actual aircraft is replicated on the training device.
The training device also includes replicated cables that connect to the functional physically replicated avionics components and the processor running the simulation program. The replicated cables have physical characteristics similar to actual cables on the aircraft and contain actual wires so that the training device can sense disconnected cables.
In another embodiment of the invention, the training device further includes an actual interactive electronic technical manual used by avionics technicians to perform maintenance on the actual aircraft. The training device also includes an instructor workstation for controlling the training device.
In addition, the training device includes aircraft control panels and associated controls, backup instruments, displays, lights, and indicators driven by required equipment voltages and signals. Furthermore, the wiring side of each control panel is individually accessible as in the aircraft.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and, are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.